


Resignation

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to leave NCIS. He knows he will be missed but still thinks it's for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Resignation  
> Pairing: TonyDiNozzo/Jimmy Palmer  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Tony wants to leave NCIS. He knows he will be missed but still thinks it's for the best.  
> Notes: Written for the excuse prompt at ncisdrabble on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony can't sleep. He gets up and switches on his laptop, he pours a glass of water while it loads up. He's been putting this off because part of him loves NCIS. He's already stayed far longer than he intended. What excuse should he use? Should he pretend ambition or personal reasons? It's been easier in the past to walk away but by breaking his own rules Tony's life has gotten complicated.

Tim has become a friend instead of a colleague, Abby is like a sister to him and then there's Gibbs. Before Gibbs he never wanted to impress any boss so much and Gibbs is more than just a boss.

The biggest complication of all is Jimmy who is currently asleep in Tony's bed. Jimmy with his openness, love and kind nature got past Tony's defenses. Jimmy hasn't asked for commitment, all he's done is make Tony fall for him. Tony knows he'll screw up, he always does. His best relationship was based on lies. He sometimes wonders if Jeanne liked him because she didn't see his true self.

Tony looks at the flickering cursor on his blank word document, it's taunting him. He types I hereby resign, no too formal. Please accept my resignation, no not that either. This should be easy but he can't find the words. In previous jobs he had a letter saved on his computer, just needing a date when the time came.

Getting involved with a colleague was a mistake because there's no way Jimmy won't hear about his resignation. He's dreading that conversation. He doesn't want to feed Jimmy a line but the it's not you, it's me line wouldn't be an excuse. None of this is Jimmy's fault.

Jimmy made the first move, two months ago after a bad day with a case that kept them late. Tony had been pleasantly surprised to find that Jimmy's shyness disappeared when he got Tony into bed. After that they'd ended up spending more time together. They'd take turns choosing what films to watch, cook for one another after work or order takeout if they were both too tired to cook. It had somehow become routine that Jimmy would spend Friday nights at Tony's because Tony had the bigger tv.

Tony looks towards his room. It would be so easy to curl up with Jimmy but that won't help. Maybe he can allow himself a few more weeks, a month max. He can have more dates with Jimmy, go to that lecture Tim was talking about and Abby would kill him if he missed her birthday. With his future decided he might be able to sleep now.

Jimmy wakes briefly when Tony climbs into bed. "What time is it?"

"Just gone three. Goodnight, Jimmy."

"Night."

Tony curls up behind Jimmy and kisses his neck. He notices the soft murmur in response to the kiss and the smell of Jimmy's deodorant. He wants to remember these details later when the opportunities for observation have gone.


End file.
